


I Told You So

by karl_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Drastoria, F/M, Secretly Soft Draco Malfoy, Smug Astoria Greengrass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karl_jenkins/pseuds/karl_jenkins
Summary: “Don’t kill me,” she said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Draco closed his book and placed it down beside him on the sofa. “What have you done that would make me want to kill you?”





	I Told You So

Draco almost jumped out of his skin as Astoria came tumbling in through the door to the drawing room and slammed the door shut behind her a little too fast. She looked flushed and windswept and her eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief. That was a worrying sign. “Don’t kill me,” she said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Draco closed his book and placed it down beside him on the sofa. “What have you done that would make me want to kill you?”

She opened the door and revealed a wicker basket with a flourish. “Ta-da!” she sang, a huge grin spreading across her face. “Please don’t tell me that’s a cat?” Draco replied with a sigh, “I thought we agreed we weren't going to get a cat.” Astoria didn't even pretend to look guilty or sorry, she was just too excited. “But he’s perfect,” she crooned, “and no one wanted him. He’s completely black so people wouldn't buy him, thinking he’d draw attention because of that old witch’s familiar tosh. The guy in the Magical Menagerie gave him to me for almost nothing.” Draco sighed. He loved Astoria more than anyone in the world precisely because she saw the best in everyone, but it could make her a little naïve at times.

“You do realise that it probably has behavioural problems and nobody else could cope with it?” Astoria rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't leave her face. “Always so cynical, Mr. Malfoy.” She placed the wicker basket down in the middle of the hearth rug and dropped down onto the floor to peer in through the front, cooing at the creature inside. Draco found it unreasonably cute, but he wasn't ready to give up his grumpy front just yet. “Do I need to remind you, that we own peacocks?” Draco asked, forcing his voice to remain stern, “My father will never forgive you if anything happens to Sir Pendleton, Penelope or Portia. He’s still heartbroken about Perseus.”

Astoria got that familiar glassy-eyed look on her face that she always had whenever his father’s prize peacocks were brought up. She had explained before that she had to go somewhere else in her head when the peacocks were mentioned, otherwise she’d laugh right in Lucius’ face, which didn't seem wise as he was already reluctant to accept their engagement as it was. Draco finally surrendered to a smile. “Let me see him, then.” Astoria beamed as she opened the basket and released a small, skinny black cat with big yellow eyes.

Astoria joined him on the sofa and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Together, they watched the cat explore the drawing room, sniffing all of the furniture and exploring every nook and cranny he could find. “What should we call him?” Astoria asked contentedly, her head resting against Draco’s chest. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. “Basil,” he replied after a moment of contemplation. He felt Astoria nod against his chest. “Basil. I like that.”

* * *

Later that evening, while Astoria had gone to bed for a rest, Draco stretched back out on the sofa and got back to reading his book. He loved a bit of quiet time with a book during the time that he couldn’t be with Astoria.  He was distracted by the feeling of paws padding up his leg and a furry black head popping over his book. “Go away, Basil,” Draco muttered, pulling his book back out from under Basil’s chin. Basil did not go away. He proceeded to miaow loudly, try to play with the buttons on Draco’s robes and pounce on his feet whenever he tried to change his position.

Eventually, Basil gave up on being a nuisance and stretched out to sleep in front of the fire. When Astoria came back downstairs later, she cooed again over how sweet he was. “He’s a menace,” Draco replied gruffly. Astoria just smirked and settled herself down at the other end of the sofa with her feet in Draco’s lap. As if he knew a person that would be more sympathetic to him had arrived, Basil stood and stretched then jumped up into Astoria’s lap. There he settled, curled up and purring contentedly. “See, he’s sweet,” Astoria said, smiling with delight as she stroked his fur. “Don’t be fooled,” Draco replied, “he’s putting on an act for you.”

The next morning, Basil woke Draco by jumping on his face at five o'clock, demanding to be fed. By midday, he’d pulled two buttons off Draco's favourite robes, split a hole in his socks, and spilled his coffee all over a letter he was writing to Crabbe. This wretched cat was a thousand times worse than those ridiculous peacocks. At least they kept themselves to themselves. Basil was getting himself involved in whatever Draco was doing. “Should have called you Potter,” Draco grumbled, after Basil ran off with his quill for the third time, “he was always hovering around getting on my nerves too.”

* * *

A week after Astoria had brought Basil home, Astoria was painting, and Draco was lounging on the sofa, calling out crossword clues for them to solve together. Basil entered the drawing room with a miaow to announce his presence and trotted over to the sofa. He jumped up and settled on Draco’s lap, purring happily. Astoria looked positively gleeful. “That’s the first time he’s done that with me,” Draco said in surprise, stroking Basil’s back gently. He had to admit he was pleased, Basil was exceptionally cute when he settled down like this; not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

Astoria looked triumphant. “Don’t say it,” Draco said. She put on her most innocent expression, then went back to her painting with a satisfied smile on her face. “Seven letters. Success comes before Whiskey and Yankee,” Draco continued, turning his attention back to the crossword. Astoria laughed, a proper head thrown back, joyful laugh. Draco watched her with a smile; Merlin, she was so beautiful. He loved seeing her laugh more than anything. “Are you going to explain what’s so funny?”

“Victory,” she responded simply, her eyes sparkling with joy. Draco scowled.

* * *

Basil soon became a part of Draco’s routine. He came to actually enjoy being woken up at ungodly hours of the morning by paws on his face. It gave him a reason to get up and make breakfast in bed for Astoria each day. Then he’d catch up on his owl post while Basil would generally get in the way, attacking his quill and treading in ink and trailing inky paw-prints all over his desk. Whenever he relaxed to read his book or do a crossword, Basil would curl up on his lap and keep him company.

Draco kept up his disgruntled act around Astoria, he knew that she loved to tease him about it and he’d do anything to make her happy. Whenever she was in the room he’d huff and complain whenever Basil did anything that he secretly thought was adorable. Like knocking his books off the coffee table, playing with his quills or attacking his feet whenever he was walking around in just his socks. Every time he complained, Astoria would laugh her beautiful, musical laugh and tease him, eyes shining.

Whenever Astoria needed to rest, the second she disappeared upstairs, Draco would call Basil over. He’d come trotting obediently over and settle down with Draco on the sofa, or at his desk. Sometimes Draco would find himself in the middle of a conversation with Basil, as if he expected a cat to be able to reply. Then, he’d shake his head at himself, internally telling himself to stop being so silly. Five minutes later, he’d be talking to Basil again.

* * *

“Have you seen Basil?” Astoria asked, a worried edge to her voice, a couple of months after she’d brought Basil home. “He’s probably terrorising Sir Pendleton again,” Draco replied lazily without looking up from his book, “Expect another outraged owl from Father down at the lodge later.”

“It’s not funny,” she snapped back. Draco looked up in surprise to see that she was crying. He clambered to his feet and crossed the room to her. “I know,” he said, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, letting her get it out of her system. “He’ll turn up, just wait.” Astoria looked up at him hopefully and Draco wiped the tears off her cheeks gently, then kissed her forehead once more.

But, Basil didn't turn up that day. They spent twenty minutes in the gardens calling his name, checked every room in the manor, shook bags of treats, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Draco kept up an optimistic front, telling Astoria he was sure that he was having a really fun adventure and he’d definitely be back for his breakfast in the morning. Inside, he was much more concerned. It was unlike Basil to miss a meal, usually he drove Draco mad in the evenings, begging to be fed. As he went to bed that night, Draco had never wanted anything more than to be woken up by paws on his face the next morning.

* * *

Basil had been missing for four days. Astoria was devastated. She’d walked the gardens several times, searching in every hiding place she could think of and hadn't seen a single sign of him. Draco had tried to be supportive, he’d held her when she cried, tried to distract her with her favourite activities, even searched himself. Nothing seemed to have worked and her agitation had brought on one of her worst attacks in a while. She’d been unable to get out of bed that day, so he’d been switching between caring for her and wandering aimlessly around the manor.

He couldn't even concentrate on reading. Much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't help but miss the annoying little creature himself. He’d gotten used to having a warm, furry lap pillow while he read and being woken up by paws pouncing on his face. He might grumble and complain but he’d grown to love Basil, and the house felt emptier without him around, making a nuisance of himself.

Draco stared out of the French windows in the drawing room, sipping his coffee, and lost in thought. A flash of movement caught his eye. He was sure he saw a black tail disappear behind one of the hedges. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running out into the gardens, calling Basil’s name. Basil shot out of the nearest hedge, miaowing loudly. When he reached Draco, he weaved around his legs, rubbing his face against him. “I'm so glad to see you,” Draco said, bending down to stroke him, “Where did you go?”

Draco scooped Basil up into his arms and was surprised to feel Basil nuzzling into his neck, whiskers tickling his chin. He carried Basil up the stairs and into their bedroom. Astoria stirred slightly, hearing him enter. “Hey darling, look who’s here,” Draco said softly, placing Basil gently down onto the bed beside her. “Basil!” she cooed gleefully, reaching out to stroke him. He purred and rubbed his face against her outstretched fingers. “Where have you been?” she asked.

“He’s being very cagey about that,” Draco replied, climbing into bed beside her. He held an arm out to her and she shuffled over to snuggle against him, her head on his shoulder. Basil sat down on Draco’s chest, purring happily and Draco absent-mindedly stroked his head with his free hand. “You love him, don’t you?” Astoria asked, lifting her head to look at his face. Draco leaned down and kissed her gently then nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Astoria beamed back at him. “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so much to [LittleRose13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13) and [per_mare_ad_astra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/per_mare_ad_astra) for reading this for me and encouraging me to post it!


End file.
